


Uneasy Lies The Crown, Steady Beats The Heart (art)

by Bluestonearden



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Digital Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluestonearden/pseuds/Bluestonearden
Summary: Art for the story, "Uneasy Lies The Crown, Steady Beats The Heart"!
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 26
Kudos: 60
Collections: Sanvers Big Bang | 2020





	Uneasy Lies The Crown, Steady Beats The Heart (art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prettysky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettysky/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Uneasy Lies The Crown, Steady Beats The Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/700747) by prettysky. 



> So I just want to give a big thank you to all the mods and everyone who made the Sanvers Big Bang possible, because it was honestly such a good time. I had the utmost pleasure in collaborating/ making art for @prettysky's story amazing story which I'm sure you all will love:)
> 
> Below is the single page illustration I did for her story!

**Author's Note:**

> Sanvers endgame, always;)
> 
> Instagram/Tumblr: @lovettesp


End file.
